


Can You Try For Me?

by DeadAndConfusedJaybird



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Comfort, Grinding, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndConfusedJaybird/pseuds/DeadAndConfusedJaybird
Summary: "Evan, I'm not sure about this" Vinny said, his face red with embarrassment and anxiety. The two males were gonna try to have sex today as Vinny was always scared about doing so, thinking that it'll change the way Evan will think of him.





	Can You Try For Me?

"Evan, I'm not sure about this" Vinny said, his face red with embarrassment and anxiety. The two males were gonna try to have sex today as Vinny was always scared about doing so, thinking that it'll change the way Evan will think of him.

"It's alright, hun, at least just try alright?" Evan smiled softly as he leaned down and started kissing Vinny's neck to his lips with need and lust.

"It's okay" He mumbled between the kiss, his hands slowly moving up and down Vinny's sides.

He lifted up the shy male's shirt, throwing it off somewhere, now what was all left on his body was his cute boxers that rode up on him.

Evan moved his hips around, grinding up into the other, watching as the hard on in Vinny's boxers started to become more noticeable as Vinny let out a soft moan, causing Evan to grin and do his movements again.

"Evan" Vinny whimpered out, cupping a hand over his mouth as he didn't like the sounds that were coming out of him.

Evan just continued his grinding, thrusting his hips sharply and kissing all over the other male's chest.

"Evan please-" Another whimper

"Please what, darling?" Evan hummed out as he looked up at the other, then noticing the tears in his eyes "Oh Vin. . ."

"I'm sorry-" Vinny felt ashamed of himself, he couldn't do it, probably not ever.

Evan got up and wrapped an arm around Vinny's chest and with the other hand, petting his hair "Shh, it's okay, just breathes alright? For me?"


End file.
